


Meeting the Family

by Indig0



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, I haven't listened to the second Hogsbottom episode recently, I meant for this to be more Carey/Killian-centric, Not exactly found family, and I'm not sure if Hathaway is too OOC, more making your own family by starting with who's important, turns out I really love Scales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: Carey and Scales are invited to dinner with the family, and they each bring their significant others.  Carey already knows it won't be a good time.





	Meeting the Family

“You don’t have to go,” Carey said for the tenth time as they walked up the path. “We can turn around right now and just say we couldn’t make it.”

“What, are you embarrassed now?” Killian smirked lopsidedly, and Carey grinned back nervously.

“Not of you. Never of you. But this isn’t gonna be fun for either of us.”

Killian shrugged and threw an arm around Carey. “…Nah, I’m good right here.”

Carey let out a soft huff of both relief and exasperation. “Well, just… don’t say I didn’t warn you. The one good thing is that my brother’s bringing his wife, too.” 

“What’s she like?”

“Haven’t met her, but she sounds nice. She’s a Halfling, though.

“That a bad thing?”

“Well, the family’s all about continuing the noble Fangbattle bloodline. Preferably not diluting it. But, uh, at least they’ve got an egg on the way, so that’s… a point in their favor.”

“Hey.” Killian squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, it’s gonna be awesome to be the cool aunts.”

Carey grinned and leaned into her girlfriend. They walked down a smooth tunnel in the mountainside that was full of carvings. Killian looked around at pictures depicting massive dragons in glorious poses.

“Some ancestors of ours,” Carey muttered, a little red around the ridges.

“You know how awesome it’ll be when you can just turn into a dragon once a day?”

“Urrrrgh, I’ll be so big and clumsy!”

“You? Never.” Killian was laughing.

Carey paused before pushing open a heavy stone door. It was imposing, but the room inside was light and warm. The smell of roasted meat wafted out, and Killian sniffed appreciatively. The family, about two dozen blue Dragonborn, stopped talking and looked up at their entrance. Killian gave an easygoing wave, and Carey raised her hand as well, nervously.

“Um. Hi everybody, this is… this is Killian.” Carey’s hand was suddenly enveloped by her girlfriend’s larger one, and Killian smiled at her, then gave her a little tug, walking over towards the other Dragonborn.

“Hey. Nice to meet you all.”

“Um. So. Killian, this is –“

The door swung open again, and another Dragonborn bustled in. He looked similar to Carey, with the same nervous smile, but was built a little bigger and dressed in bardic regalia. He had his arm around a determined-looking Halfling woman.

“Hey, guys! Oh, hey sis! This must be the lovely Killian I’ve heard so much about?” The newcomer took Killian’s hand and bowed low to her, the lute on his back tipping over his head to clatter against Killian’s shoulder. “Oh, sorry! Sorry. I’m Scales, it’s great to meet you. I’m sure Carey’s told you all about me. Perhaps you’ve heard of my exploits? The Hogsbottom Three? That was me and my friends, we’re kind of a big deal. Oh, and have you met my beautiful wife, Hathaway Redcheek-Fangbattle? I don’t think you have – honey, have you met Carey and her girlfriend?”

Hathaway flashed them a tight smile and a nod. “It’s nice to meet you two. I’m glad you could be here tonight, too.”

“Hey, no problem. We all meet the family together, right?” Killian gave her a wink and a hearty pat on the shoulder. Hathaway braced herself, but her smile became a little more genuine.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Jeremy speaks so highly of you,” Carey said with a little smile. “And he could stand to settle down a bit.”

“It’s Scales. Please?” he whined, tail lashing once.

“Sorry, that’s gonna take some practice.”

Hathaway laughed. “I don’t think he’s done adventuring yet – but to be honest, I think I could use a little more adventure in my life.”

“That’s my brother,” Carey said with a rueful smile.

“Are you going to stand in the foyer all night?” called an irritated but amused voice. “Come on, all of you, come in.”

Hathaway gripped Scales’s hand, and Killian patted Carey, and they headed over to where the rest of the family was standing around near the massive dining room table. Carey opened her mouth to speak, but Scales ducked in front of her and made a lavish gesture.

“M-Mom, Dad, may I present my… my lovely wife, Hathaway Redcheek-Fangbattle, of the Redcheek Cider Empire. I’m so glad I could bring her here to meet all of you, here, tonight, and she’s been looking forward to it so much, and we – oh, and of course Carey’s here, with the lovely Killian.” He gestured to them, looking antsy. Killian gave a cheerful little wave, while Carey and Hathaway shifted restlessly back and forth. “So nice that we could all be here, together, tonight. …And we have some exciting news! Some... some egg-citing news, in fact!” He plowed ahead when his mother opened her mouth to speak. “Hathaway and I… are pregnant! We have an egg on the way! Isn’t that exciting!? We’re expanding the Fangbattle bloodline, one hatchling at a time!” He put an arm around Hathaway, whose smile was very stiff.

There was a bit of muttering from the back of the crowd, but their mother and father both offered rather reserved smiles and deep nods.

“Welcome, all of you. We’re so glad you could join us,” their father said. He was a short but well-muscled Dragonborn with one side of his crest heavily scarred. “And Jeremy – news of an egg is always cause for celebration.”

Scales was caught between a wince and a proud grin. “Ah – of course it is! And, um, it’s – it’s Scales, please. Still Scales, like… like last time I was here. But I hoped you’d be pleased!”

Hathaway’s hand brushed his, and patted him from behind.

“Certainly,” said his mother, a willowy, darker blue Dragonborn. “We’ve been looking forward to some Fangbattle grandchildren for quite some time now, haven’t we?” She put an elegant hand on her husband’s arm, then looked over at Carey and Killian. “So nice to see you and your… so nice to see you both as well.”

“You too,” Killian said mildly, looking around. “Nice place you’ve got here. Food smells great.”

“Yes, it should be ready any minute now.” She swept up to Hathaway and Scales, and Carey let out the breath she’d been holding.

“I am so sorry,” she whispered, tipping her head up towards Killian.”

The Orcish woman smiled lopsidedly. “No problem. Family, huh? Next time you’ll have to meet mine. That’ll be a trip.”

The pairs split off, each of them talking to various family members. Most of them looked similar to Carey and Scales, but some were clearly more draconic. Their great-grandmother was the size of a small giant, with four legs and wings, and spoke with a heavy accent. A few seemed to go the other way, showing more of another heritage: Mostly human, but a few elf or Halfling. Killian countered their stiff politeness with an easy friendliness that made Carey’s heart swell as it pounded fast in her chest. How could she act so relaxed? Carey had to remain vigilant for any slights or dismissals – Killian deserved better than that. She was pretty tightly-wound when she overheard a few cousins talking about her.

“…She was supposed to have been the bard. Rogue is just such a dishonorable position!”

Carey bristled and turned, and Killian’s hand came down on her shoulder. The taller woman smiled at her cousins.

“Hey. Carey here’s the best rogue there is – she’s got the sweetest flips you’ve ever seen. Not that she doesn’t got pretty great rhythm and voice and all that too, but looks like Scales’s got the bard stuff covered around here.”

They all glanced over to see Scales pull his lute over his shoulder and start into an impromptu ballad. Hathaway was smiling fondly, and a small cluster of uncles and aunts were watching uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Scales was talking more and more, singing faster and faster, all smiles and pride. When he started getting short of breath, Hathaway put a hand on his arm and leaned up to whisper to him. He paused and laughed, reddening a little.

“Sorry, sweetie, I’m just so excited to show off our little family.”

“I know. You’re doing fine.”

He chuckled, squeezing her hand. “Don’t know what I’d do without you, sweetie.”

“Keep talking until you passed out.” She squeezed his hand back. “Come on, they’re bringing out the food.”

The two couples sat across the long table from each other, with various Fangbattle relatives on either side. Carey and Scales fidgeted, while Hathaway simply sat stiffly. Killian looked completely at ease, though Carey noticed she was watching everyone carefully, as she would when she expected an attack.

“…just such a shame he couldn’t have picked a nice Dragonborn girl. What’s wrong with the Skaalords’ daughter? She’s about his age, isn’t she?”

Their mother sighed heavily. “At this point, I’m just grateful to have a grandchild on the way. I was beginning to think it would never happen – Carey’s certainly no help in that area, so I’ll have to be happy with what I can get from Jeremy. You can’t dwell on disappointment forever, you have to make the best of it.”

All four visitors sat frozen in place, staring at each other: Scales at Carey, and Killian at Hathaway. Scales’s crests drooped, and Carey’s were bristled out in anger.

“Family, huh?” Killian muttered with an eye roll, and grabbed a whole haunch of venison as the platter was passed, much to the dismay of the cousin beside her. “Don’t worry, still plenty there for you! …Wanna split this, Carey?”

Carey shook herself and looked over, then gave a strained smile. “…Love to.”

Killian cracked the haunch in half with her bare hands and handed Carey her portion, then took a big bite. “Mm! This is some high-quality haunch, Mr. and Mrs. Fangbattle. Really top-notch. My compliments to the chef.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Fangbattle said stiffly, without looking at them.

Carey would have liked to let out a burst of lightning breath, but Scales cleared his throat and stood up.

“Ah – everyone, I’d just like to… to thank you all for welcoming us back into your home, I’m just… really glad we can all be here, as… as family, and I wanted to mark the occasion with a song.” He took out his lute.

“Jeremy, this is not the time,” their mother hissed.

“Sit down, Jeremy,” growled their father.

Carey saw her brother wince, and her eyes hardened. “…Go for it, Scales,” she practically spat.

His crests lifted in pleased surprise as his eyes met hers.

“Yeah!” Killian agreed, grinning. Hathaway nodded, giving his side a gentle jab with her shoulder.

The three sat back smugly as Scales started to sing – and Carey still wasn’t impressed with his singing, but it was good that he was doing it anyway. The rest of the family shifted in their seats and tried not to make eye contact. Hathaway leaned across the table when he finished.

“You two should come to dinner at our place some time. It’d be nice to have visitors, and my family would love to meet you.”

“That sounds fantastic,” Carey said. “We – would it be weird if we brought No. 3113? I know she’d like to come.”

Hathaway grinned. “We’d all love to see her. I talked to her the other day, she was kinda reluctant to come home, but I’ll bet we could talk her into it.”

“Oh, yeah, bring the whole family!” Scales said, bouncing in his seat and grinning widely.

“…Maybe not the whole family,” Carey said quietly, after glancing around the table. “But the part that counts.”

“That’s what I meant! I’ll work on a song for the occasion.”

Carey rolled her eyes and laughed. “…I still think your songs are ridiculous, Scales. But they’re a lot better than anything I’d write. Go for it.”

“Too bad we can’t invite you to our place,” Killian said, and chewed delicately on a rib bone.

“Oh don’t worry, I know you guys are just full of secrets, and everything you say turns to static.” He strummed his lute and shrugged. “Whatever. We’d love to host!”

“We would,” Hathaway agreed. “You two are welcome any time. And Noelle. You’ll tell her that?”

“Of course!” Killian grinned. “And Scales, I think your songs are pretty cool.”

Scales positively lit up. “Really, you do? I can write a song about you, I can do it right now!”

“Oh gods, don’t encourage him,” Carey groaned, leaning against Killian.

“Nah, it’s good.” Killian slipped an arm around her girlfriend, then looked down the table. “Is that dessert they’re starting to bring out?” she asked hopefully.

“Probably something heavy and sticky,” Carey muttered to Scales.

“You two have to try Hathaway’s apple fritters – they’re just the best!”

“Yeah, we’ll have to do that soon,” Carey agreed, smiling at her brother.


End file.
